


What's Acceptable

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat has planned Kara a surprise party, given Alex fashion advice and convinced the older Danvers sister to help in hiding Kara's birthday present, what more can the night hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Acceptable

****Cat plans the surprise party for Kara without any fuss, well without too much fuss. “Where are you?” Cat demands over the phone.

“I’m on my way now. I couldn’t decide what to wear.”

“I told you the black one,” Cat says with a chuckle as she watches Carter dangle from one of Kara’s arms, “So what did you pick?”

“The black one.”

“Told you.”

A chuckle comes over the phone line, “Shut up, Tiny Cat. I’m in the elevator. I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“You love it.”

“Arrival in three, two, incoming.” Cat hits the end button on the call as a small golden retriever puppy races through the mingling people.

Cat watches her wife and son play with the puppy who’s ambushed them instantly. She throws a smile and a small nod at Alex who left the elevator behind the puppy. Alex rushes towards Kara and Carter, Cat meeting her at the gathering. “Who does this little one belong to?” Kara questions while the puppy bounces, nipping at her chin.

“You,” Cat says with a grin.

Before Alex can get into the conversation a hand extends toward her, “Would you care to dance?”

Alex glances to the owner of the hand, finding Astra with her hand out. Slowly she nods, “I’d love to dance.” On the dance floor the song has turned slow and Alex drapes her arms around Astra’s neck. “The two of us have been avoiding this,” she says while watching Kara lead Cat onto the dance floor. “What changed tonight?”

Astra smiles, “You look amazing,” she says. “Not that you don’t always but tonight you look even more beautiful. I just couldn’t stop myself. I can,” she starts to pull away, “I can stop.”

Alex pulls Astra back in, “You ramble nearly as much as your niece when you’re nervous.” She grins, “I expect to be properly asked out soon. For now,” she continues, “I believe a kiss is acceptable.”

Leaning in Astra pulls Alex even closer, “Who am I to go against what is acceptable,” she says before leaning in to press her lips to Alex’s.

**Author's Note:**

> General Danvers prompt : Alex wears a short black dress at Kara's birthday, and Astra... well really likes the view so she decides it's time to make a move ;)


End file.
